


Take control

by NoONEE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dominant Emma Swan, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Non-Consensual, Read the tag warning., Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Submission, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Emma/Bottom Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoONEE/pseuds/NoONEE
Summary: Regina couldn't believe this was happening to her. Here she was, a strong, powerful woman in her own office (in a police station no less) getting spanked like a naughty little girl. The spanking hurt like hell, but she began to feel something else. She had a knot in her belly. Oh, no! That couldn't be. This couldn't be exciting her. There was no denying that she felt degraded, humiliated, and her ass was on fire. Still, her body was responding as if she were involved in foreplay, not a spanking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT and its characters.

  
Regina had been a domineering sort for most of her life.  She'd been a cop for over 10 years. The prettiest cop anyone in her town had ever seen when she began her career. She was still a knockout. She had long, black hair. There were a few marks on her face from some scrapes she'd gotten into when she was a young officer. Nothing that put anyone off. It added character to her face. Her body was the main attraction. She had a figure that made men and women stop and take a second look wherever she went. Her skin was tan and she liked to wear revealing silk tops with loose, full skirts. They were comfortable and she liked the way they felt. She also liked the furtive attempts men and women even the big chief himself, made to get a look at her breasts. She was justifiably proud of those assets. They were large and natural. They hung, but didn't sag. Her hips swelled outward and then narrowed back down to her lovely long legs which she spotlighted with 4 inch heels. She had a real woman's ass. Not one of the boy looking asses you see on the movie stars. It looked soft, yet firm. That body had caused her a lot of difficulty early in her career. She'd had to put up with the jokes from the old hands for a short time, but they stopped when she sued the now former chief for sexual harassment. Then they were all afraid of her.   
  
She had dates, but nothing long term. It was always a struggle for her dates to overcome her stature as a deputy chief in her department and/or get past her "pushy bitch" persona. She got laid once in a while, but nothing steady and she always felt that something was missing in her life. Professional success just wasn't enough. Here she was 35 years old and she had no one. She'd begun to wonder if she ever would have someone to spend her life with.   
  
It was the end of the workday and she was sitting at her desk contemplating whether to go on home and fix a meal for one, or go out and eat alone in a restaurant. Either way, it wasn't a pleasant prospect. Emma, her most recently assigned aide walked into the office and asked her about something she didn't want to be bothered with right then. She hated the fact that the blonde always just walked in and began talking to her. She didn't knock and wait for her to acknowledge her before entering. Why wouldn't the blonde act the way all the others did? Emma was only a Sergeant and she was a Chief. That should be enough of an intimidation factor even if you didn't know her reputation as an Evil queen. What was Emma saying? She hadn't been paying any attention to her words. She had to admit she was distracted. She looked at Emma standing there in her uniform. She was a very attractive woman. She guessed Emma was a bit older than she. She had long golden hair, broad shoulders, and great ass. Emma worked out regularly and her physique showed it. She wasn't one of those faggot looking body builders, just a woman in good shape. And Emma is different from other women. She had a penis  
  
"Regina, where do you want these personnel actions? Or, do you want me to forge your signature?" The blonde asked.  
  
That was another thing she didn't get. Emma was always informal with her unless there were subordinates present. The blonde always called her by her first name. Sure, they'd known each other professionally for years, but Emma made her uncomfortable with the informality with which she treated her. Regina hated to tell Emma to treat her differently. She'd really come off as a self-important bitch then.   
  
"Let's just leave them 'til tomorrow. I don't want to deal with them now."  
  
"OK, I just wanted to get them out of the way before I leave. You remember I won't be back for a week, don't you? I won't be here tomorrow."  
  
"Damn, I just can't get out of here can I?" Regina said hatefully.  
  
Emma just looked at her with her piercing green eyes. She didn't respond at all.  
  
"Well, let's get it over with, then. I don't know why the hell you had to bring them in now. Why couldn't you have taken care of these earlier in the day?" Regina asked.  
  
"Regina, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm bringing them to you because it's my job. If you don't think I'm doing it to your satisfaction, you can transfer me any time. I just got these on my desk a few minutes ago. What do you want me to do, tell the Chief he isn't working fast enough for me? He had to OK this stuff before you could sign off on it. My God, all you have to do is sign your name."  
  
"Hey, you don't talk to me that way. Do you know who you're messing with?"  
  
"Yep, right now I seem to be dealing with a spoiled brat. What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
Regina jumped up from her seat and ran around the desk toward Emma as if to grab her. The blonde just stood there calmly looking her in the eye and waiting. Regina tried the old tactic she used on all the guys who tried to stand up to her. She got right in Emma’s face and began loudly making her point.  
  
"Listen, Sergeant--" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You won't speak to me that way. I won't have it. I'll have your ass back on a beat before you can figure out what happened."  
  
"OK, fine with me."   
  
"You insolent asshole," Regina said venomously.  
  
"You're getting out of hand. You'd better calm down" Emma told her quietly.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down. I may just fire your ass."  
  
Emma thought about that for a second. She didn't know why Regina went off half-cocked on her. They usually got along pretty well. But, Emma was not pleased with the treatment she was dishing out now. She quickly assessed her options. Emma had been working in the same place for 15 years. Nope, she wouldn't take this kind of shit from anyone. This hateful cunt isn't going to insult me and get away with it, she thought. Emma glared coldly at Regina.  
  
"Really? That may just be the best offer I've had all day," Emma responded.  
  
Regina missed the significance of the glare that accompanied her response.  
  
_That really pisses me off. Emma just won't react. She should have tucked her tail between her legs and run out of here, but she challenging me. I don't really want to, but it looks like I'll have to fire her, just to save face._  
  
"OK, that's it. Leave now. You won't need to come back. You're fired," she said.  
  
"That's a big mistake," Emma said in a near whisper.  
  
"No mistake. You just talked yourself out of a job, smart ass."  
  
Regina had returned to her position of control behind her large oak desk and was standing there with both hands on the desk leaning over it's top when Emma moved toward her. She was confused. The blonde was supposed to be leaving. She'd ordered her out. What the hell was wrong with this woman?  
  
"I said get your ass out of here. Now GO!" she shouted.  
  
Emma assessed her situation again. It was late. All the other administrative types have left the office. We are probably the only ones here now. she was already fired. What did she have to lose? she continued around the corner of the desk toward her chief.  
  
"Don't come any closer. I'll knock the shit out of you," Regina screeched while trying to open a drawer. Where was that damn gun? She was beginning to get frightened.   
  
Emma knew what she was reaching for. She had her on her hip, but had no intention of going there. Emma reached out and grabbed both of her wrists and dragged her from behind the desk. Regina struggled mightily, but couldn't break her vise like hold on her wrists. The chief continued to scream at her sergeant to get out and take her hands off her. Emma only smiled a very unnerving smile. She pulled Regina to a coffee table near one wall and grabbed her around the waist from behind. Regina used her, now free, hands to hit Emma over her shoulders with little effect.  
  
"You're acting like such a little brat. Maybe you need to be treated like one," Emma said.  
  
"You bastard. I'm going to have you jailed for laying your hands on me. You'd better let me go before you make it worse for yourself," Regina demanded.  
  
Emma sat down on the coffee table and took Regina with her. She ended up falling across Emma’s knees. Regina was flailing away and kicking her legs, trying everything she could to get away from the sergeant. The blonde pushed her head down toward the floor and raised her full skirt up throwing it over her head. Surprise! Regina wasn't wearing panty hose. She had on a garter belt and hose.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The Chief demanded.  
  
"Giving you what you've obviously been needing for a long time. You're going to get a spanking little girl."  
  
"NO! Don't you dare," Regina said desperately.  
  
"Too late," Emma said with a low, satisfied chuckle.

Emma looked at Regina’s exposed undergarments and decided to pull her panties down for the most effect. Emma held her head down with one hand and tried to pull her panties down with the other. She couldn't move them because they were under the garter belt. Screw it, Emma thought. The blonde had just take them the hard way. She grabbed the crotch of the panties and yanked downward, ripping the crotch right out of them. She flung the flap that was left up above her waist. Regina was still kicking and yelling at her to stop.   
  
"I'll have you charged with attempted rape," Regina threatened.  
  
"No, Deputy Chief Regina Mills. This is not a rape, just a spanking. And besides its not rape if you want it" Emma said smugly.  
  
Regina was mortified. If she did get someone to hear her screams, how could she explain that she couldn't handle this woman any better than she had. She should never have let herself get carried away with her power trip. She tried to talk Emma out of it. "I'll forget all about this, if you just let me go," she pleaded.   
  
"Nope, we're finishing this," Emma said matter of fact.  
  
Regina had never been spanked in her life. Her parents hadn't even done that. She felt the first blow on the right cheek of her ass. It startled her. She wasn't sure what had just happened. She went back to cursing and yelling when it dawned on her that she was in the midst of her first spanking. It hurt!  
  
Emma struck her evenly on both cheeks of her ass and marveled at how great it felt to slap her ass. She often looked admiringly at that gorgeous ass, but never really considered the possibility that she'd actually lay hands on it. As Regina continued to struggle, her legs scissored open and closed. Emma timed her next blow carefully. This time she swatted her chief’s right at the bottom of her ass cheeks and dead center while her legs were spread. She actually spanked Regina’s cunt. She wailed at that one.  
  
"Oh my God. No. This is too much. Please don't do this, Emma."  
  
Emma just kept up the spanking. Every now and then she’d hit the center mark and give her pussy another swat or two.  
  
Regina couldn't believe this was happening to her. Here she was, a strong, powerful woman in her own office (in a police station no less) getting spanked like a naughty little girl. The spanking hurt like hell, but she began to feel something else. She had a knot in her belly. Oh, no! That couldn't be. This couldn't be exciting her. There was no denying that she felt degraded, humiliated, and her ass was on fire. Still, her body was responding as if she were involved in foreplay, not a spanking. Deep inside she felt the tingle she always got when she fantasized about being the captive slave girl. She'd never told anyone, not even her shrink, about those fantasies. She'd denied having any weaknesses at all for so long that she had almost made herself believe they were just dreams. As the spanking continued, she gradually began to accept the situation and the desire in her cunt took over her entire consciousness. She reveled in the new feelings she was experiencing. She wanted to tell Emma to quit spanking her and just fuck her, but she couldn't form coherent speech. All she was capable of now was grunts and groans.  
  
_Maybe I'm going too far, Emma thought. Regina sounds like she's having some kind of seizure. Is she trying to speak? To hell with it, she's not dying and I'm not stopping until I'm done. The bitch is going to pay for threatening me._  
  
Regina had completely quit screaming and was only grunting and moaning unintelligibly. She stopped kicking and struggling. She moved her ass back toward each blow and then forward. That couldn't be. She was humping Emma’s leg. Jesus Christ! She's trying to get herself off, Emma thought with surprise (and interest.)   
  
The front of Regina’s dress, which was pressed between Emma’s leg and the brunette’s cunt, was soaking wet. It wasn't perspiration. It must have come from her cunt. She was lubricating copiously. She loved the spanking. Emma reached under her ass cheeks and felt her cunt. She thrust it back toward Emma’s hand as soon as she felt the slight touch. She wanted it inside her. Her cunt was wet and swollen. It was as ready for a fucking as it could get.  
  
"Yes, please fuck me. I've got to have it now," Regina begged.

“Are you sure?” Emma asked palming her swollen cunt.

“Yes, please. I need it. Fuck me” Regina pleaded  
  
Emma took two fingers and rammed them into Regina’s cunt as hard as she could and heard the brunette exhaled as if she were hit in the gut. Then she pistoned her long fingers in and out of her cunt rapidly. Regina was bucking wildly trying to keep time with her thrusts. Emma stopped suddenly and she gasped.  
  
"Don't stop. Please don't stop," Regina cried.  
  
"Why should I do what you want?"  
  
"I'll do anything you say. Just don't stop," she pleaded.  
  
"Don't forget what you just agreed to," Emma ordered.  
  
"Anything," she breathlessly replied.  
  
Emma resumed fucking Regina with her hand. She reached up inside and curled her fingers down toward her pubic bone from within. That was the spot that usually drove women wild. Emma made sure to rub it with each stroke.

Regina whimpered.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, yes. That's the way. I want to come. I have to come. Keep it up," she implored.  
  
Regina’s orgasm began with a tightness in her belly, right behind her pubic bone. It seemed to spread from there to every extremity. Her stomach fluttered and her head became fuzzy. Her cunt was the center of the universe now as the intensity kept building. She thought she might never come. She wanted it so badly. She imagined Emma’s hand was her cock. She pictured herself bent over her own desk and getting fucked by the only powerful, dominating woman she had ever met. My God! Emma made her feel like a real woman for the first time in her life. When it finally hit, she was more than ready. She actually saw stars. The combination of feeling humiliated, the stinging of her ass, and Emma’s hand ramming into her finally sent her to a place she'd never been before.  
  
Regina’s ass stopped moving and her entire body began to spasm. A high pitched whine that evolved into a low growling moan fell from her lips. Each wave of the orgasm elicited the same eerie sound over and over.  
  
When her gasps for air changed to even breathing, Emma changed to a slow lazy motion stirring her cunt with her fingers. Regina’s juices were everywhere. She had lubricated so much that, as the Emma had slammed four fingers in and out of her cunt, her juices splattered all over the front of her well ironed shirt.

“God! You are so easy” Emma chuckled as Regina moaned and mewled like a little animal now. She finally regained her ability to speak.  
  
"Oh, Emma, thank you. I've never had anything like that before."  
  
"I'll bet you haven't," Emma said.  
  
"Please….?"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please…..please hold me."  
  
"You're not through yet. You've got work to do," Emma sternly replied.  
  
"Yes, yes! Anything you want," was Regina’s grateful reply.  
  
"Turn around here and suck my cock."  
  
Regina was off Emma’s lap, and on her knees before her, instantly. She loved being there. She felt safe and secure at Emma’s feet. She was subconsciously wondering at this even as she hurriedly took Emma’s cock out of her pants and made love to it. That's what it was. She didn't just suck it, she made love to it. It was as if she needed to repay Emma for the wonderful gift she had given her. She felt liberated. She didn't have to pretend to be tough anymore. She licked the tip of Emma’s cock, which was coated in her precum. Beating her ass had certainly gotten the Sergeant excited. She smiled as she wrapped her lips around the big crimson head and sucked. She maintained the suction all the way down the length of the blonde’s fat shaft, not stopping until her lips felt her blonde pubic hair. She held Emma there and marveled at the feel of it in her mouth and throat. It was hard, yet soft. She could feel the veins bulging along it's length against her tongue. It was incredibly smooth and as she held it in her throat, she felt it twitch. She knew she turned Emma on and it made her proud. She slowly withdrew and twirled her tongue around the head of Emma’s cock as she removed it from her mouth. The blonde gave a little groan as it popped out. Emma reached for the back of her head to put her mouth back on her, but didn't need to. Regina was already going back down again.

“Hmm fuck such a good little cock sucker”

Regina moaned around Emma’s cock in approval and maintained that slow rhythm for what seemed like forever. Emma could only think of her mouth on her and Regina could only think of her cock in her. They worked well together. Gradually, Emma began to take over control of the speed. She held Regina’s head in both of her hands and alternately pushed and pulled her mouth up and down on her own cock. Regina put her tongue to good use at every opportunity. Emma moved her head faster and faster. Soon she was fucking Regina’s mouth, not getting sucked. The blonde sergeant rammed her cock into her Chief’s mouth harder and harder. Regina fought hard to breathe and found it difficult to stop herself from gagging when Emma’s cock found the back of her throat. Finally, it happened.  
  
Emma felt it coming. Her cock swelled up in Regina’s mouth and it felt like she was about to explode. The tension was unbearable. The blonde knew the spasms were forming, but they just didn't release. Her cock continued to swell and, at last, she was there. A great gush of come spewed out the head of her cock and slammed into the back of Regina’s throat. The brunette took it and tried to swallow it, but couldn't get it all down before the next volley hit. Regina swallowed as fast as she could, but still missed a large quantity that ran down her chin and onto her silk top. Some of it ran down into the cleavage between her breasts. She licked her lips and looked up at Emma with adoration in her eyes. The blonde’s face wore a grimace that could have been mistaken for pain. Her senses slowly returned as she released her hold on Regina’s head.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. You?" Emma said  
  
"Oh yes. I've never been this OK."  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Emma said, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I think I just found out what's been missing in my life."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A powerful dominating woman. You made me feel more like a woman than I've ever felt in my life. I have to have more of this," Regina pleaded.  
  
"So, you aren't firing me after all?" Emma smirked  
  
"I just hired you for an entirely different job. Your assignment, if you choose to accept it, is to make me feel like this every day," she said hopefully.  
  
"I accept, but I don't think I can work here with you anymore."  
  
"No, that wouldn't do. We'll think of something. Come home with me. I want to fix your dinner, take care of you and be everything you need."  
  
"Let's go, Chief." Emma grinned.  
  
"Don't call me that anymore, please?"  
  
"OK, Babe." Emma smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Regina woke up first. Emma was asleep in her bed and she smiled as she watched her sleep. Delicious thoughts, of Emma fucking her mouth in her office the evening before, wafted through her mind. The deep sense of humiliation and loss of control returned. She hadn't imagined the total feeling of liberation she had after giving control to Emma. The blonde’s strength made her feel safe and secure, even as Emma used her as a receptacle for her seed. My God, what had she become?   
  
_How will I ever be able to face Emma at work again? she wondered. I'll have to find a way to deal with it. We'll see each other on the job frequently even when Emma transfers to a different assignment. I'd never be able to control myself with her in my office all the time. Not after having been so easily dominated already. I was like putty in her hands. God, how I loved it. How I needed it. I'm scared. Can I still be what I need to be to do my job? I have to find a way to reconcile these two sides of myself._  
  
Rolling over onto her left side facing away from her, Emma snored lightly. Regina found even this to be endearing. Molding herself to Emma’s back, she fitted herself against her spoon fashion. With her arm draped over her toned torso her fingertips idly touched her nipple. It hardened almost instantly. Emma’s body stiffened.  
  
Emma was suddenly awake and unsure where she was. Someone was touching her. It startled her and she jumped. She had been dreaming of something frightening although she couldn't remember what it was. Now, being touched by someone unknown, she found herself in an unfamiliar place.  
  
"It's OK, I'm here. You're just dreaming," Regina told Emma.  
  
"Oh, uhhh. I forgot where I was."  
  
"You're home now," Regina said.  
  
Smiling to herself, Emma remembered the events of last evening. Somehow, she had ended up fucking the Deputy Chief of Police in the mouth and she'd loved it. Oh yeah, she'd also spanked her ass. What an unbelievable experience that had been. "Would you like some breakfast, Emma?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Leaning over Emma’s shoulder Regina kissed her mouth on her way out of bed.   
  
"Don't," Emma said sharply when Regina reached for her bathrobe.  
  
She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Fix my breakfast, but don't put any clothes on. I want to see you nude while I eat." Emma smirked  
  
Shocked, Regina didn't know how to respond.   
  
"Yes, Madam" she said flippantly, with the accent on the Madam.  
  
"I like that. You can call me that all the time when we aren't at work."  
  
Regina shuddered. Her first instinct was to protest. She thought better of it when she realized that she was immediately wet between her legs. This was what had made her feel so good the night before. Emma hadn't even fucked her, but she felt so wanted and wanton.  
  
She dropped the robe where she stood and went to the kitchen.  
  
Emma lay in bed for a while after Regina left the room. This room was not at all what she, or any of the other people on the Department, would have suspected. It was ultra-feminine, to say the least. Lots of lace and softness. The light gold painted walls were done in some sort of treatment that made them look like old masonry. Curtains of white lace effectively blocked the view, but not the light. The carpet was white and, so plush, her feet seemed to sink in to the ankle. Emma had known her a long time, but not socially. Now, she was getting a feel for the real Regina Mills. She liked what she was feeling.   
  
After a leisurely shower, Emma went downstairs. She found her in the kitchen standing at the stove with a spatula in her hand. Eggs were sizzling in a skillet. It was very erotic to see her chief standing there with no clothing on performing such a domestic chore. Regina had to be careful to stand away from the skillet to avoid any grease splattering on her tits and belly. It must have been a delicate maneuver. She took the eggs from the skillet and put them on a plate.  
  
"Would you like bacon with your eggs?" Regina asked.  
  
"That would be good," Emma said.  
  
Regina put the bacon in the pan and started some toast. Emma just sat and watched her as she worked. As the naked brunette reached across the counter for the bread, her breasts hung down and swung away from her body. They were magnificent. She liked the way Regina’s ass cheeks moved when she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was nice and firm, but soft and yielding too. Smiling to herself, she recalled how she had gained that little tidbit of information.  
  
Approaching Regina from behind, Emma grasped her hips, turned her toward the dining room table and bent her over it. Regina’s ass looked delectable. Emma couldn't resist the temptation and smacked each of her ass cheeks. The brunette giggled like a teenager.   
  
Emma hadn't put on any clothing either and Regina could see that she was aroused. Her cock was standing at full alert. Regina licked her lips expectantly.  
  
The blonde rubbed her erection against her chief’s ass cheeks and left slippery trails of lubrication on her derriere. She placed her rough hands on her delicate hips and gently pulled her hips into her. Emma expertly guided her cock to the entrance of Regina’s pussy.   
  
"Yes, please fuck me," Regina begged.  
  
Moving her hips in a circular motion Emma teased the lips of Regina’s cunt with her cock. The brunette’s ass moved in similar circles trying to ensnare Emma’s cock in her dripping slit. The blonde only let the smallest part of the head penetrate her. Regina whimpered as Emma pulled her to her in short little strokes. Never actually entering her, she merely teased Regina with what might be.  
  
"Please….." Regina whined.  
  
Emma rammed it in to the hilt.   
  
Regina screamed.  
  
Emma withdrew slowly…tantalizingly. Holding the head just inside her lips, she maintained her position as Regina tried to impale herself on her cock again. When the brunette moved back, Emma did also. She knew it was driving her little pet insane.   
  
Regina was lying with her breasts flattened on the table. Raising her to her elbows, Emma reached under her torso to grasp her breasts. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and index finger until it had hardened into a stone like cylinder. Then she pinched it, hard.  
  
"Oh, yes. Yes. That's so good," Regina moaned.  
  
"You like a little pain with your pleasure don't you?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Madam," Regina said, remembering to address her as she had told her. It sent a delicious shiver over her from head to toe.  
  
"Very good, Regina."  
  
"Thank you, Madam."  
  
Emma played with Regina’s breasts as if they were toys, alternating between squeezing and pinching them, to rubbing them with the palm of her hands. All the while, she lightly teased her pet’s pussy lips with the tip of her cock. Regina wanted it in her again…no…had to have it in her.  
  
"Please don't tease me like this," Regina implored.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"I want you to shove your cock into me and fuck me hard."  
  
"Like this?" Emma said as she drove into her with all her strength.  
  
Regina’s knees buckled, but she regained her balance. Emma slammed into Regina with a rapid, forceful rhythm that raised her feet off the floor with each stroke. The strokes were so hard that Regina grunted like a rutting animal. Emma took a handful of her long black hair, yanked it back, and rode her like a beautiful mare. Looking down, the blonde saw her hand prints on her ass from the night before. It was still slightly reddened.  
  
Emma slapped Regina’s ass with one hand and pulled her hair with the other.   
  
"You're my slut now, aren't you?" Emma said, knowing the answer already.  
  
"Yes, Madam. I am yours. Use me as you wish, but please don't stop fucking me."  
  
"That's my little slut," Emma said, smiling.  
  
Emma continued pounding her cock into Regina with a fury she had never known. The tightness was building in her belly and she knew it wouldn't be long now. Each impact of her belly on Regina’s ass brought her closer to release.   
  
"Oh, I'm going to come. I can't hold out any longer. Please come with me, Madam," Regina begged.  
  
That did it. Emma was there. She buried her cock in Regina’s cunt and kept it there. It swelled up and her cunt gripped it like a fist. The blonde’s cock jerked in spasms and shot a huge load of come into Regina’s tight cunt. It came in wave after wave and seemed unending.   
  
Spasms rocked Regina’s body also. A heat spread from her cunt, which was now the center of her being, to her entire body. Her body shook uncontrollably as her orgasm sent shock like pulses of pleasure bouncing around her insides. She tried to speak, to tell Emma what she felt. It was important for her new domme to know what she did for her. She couldn't form words. Giving up, she just gloried in the feel of being thoroughly fucked.   
  
Eventually, they returned from the heights to which they had been transported. Regina’s breathing was rapid and labored. Emma was breathing hard and sweating from the effort she had just expended. They stopped moving and just waited. Slowly, Emma’s cock softened and finally fell from her cunt with a wet, sucking sound. Releasing her black hair, Emma backed away from Regina. She could see their mingled juices running down the insides of Regina’s thighs. The brunette’s head was lying on her crossed arms as she cried softly.  
  
Worriedly, Emma raised her from the table and turned her to her. Regina looked up at her with tears running down her face and love in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me what it is," Emma said.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right. It's finally right. I am the happiest I've ever been."  
  
"Me too," Emma said, sitting down in a chair and pulling Regina with her.   
  
As Regina settled safely on Emma’s lap, the blonde cradled her in her strong arms. Warm tears fell on her shoulder as she held Regina and stroked her face. Cupping Regina's chin with her hand, she turned her face up so she could look into her pretty brown eyes. She gazed deeply into them, trying to see into her soul.  
  
"I love you," Regina said.  
  
"Yes, I know," Emma answered, smiling gently.  
  
Then Emma noticed the smell of burning bacon. They got up and started the breakfast over again.


End file.
